


They Say the Moon Is Cold

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	They Say the Moon Is Cold

They say the moon

Is cold

A sad orb dying

In a lonely sky

But I think its pallor

Is the colour of my heart

Shining through the endless tears

Of a borrowed life

And when the moon is red

It is my blood that burns for her

Passion I can ne’er forget

And that still consumes me so

And I pray one day

Its celestial light will fill her heart

And she will think of me

Beyond this mortal strife


End file.
